headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Isis: The Spots of the Leopard
"The Spots of the Leopard" is the third episode of season one of the superhero action series Isis. It was directed by Arnold Laven with a script written by James Schmerer. It first aired on CBS on Saturday morning on September 20th, 1975. In this episode, an ex-con tries to go the straight and narrow and do right by his daughter, but a crooked insurance investigator tries to muscle him into returning to his old criminal ways. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Isis was created by Russell Bates and developed by Marc Richards. It was produced by Norm Prescott and Lou Scheimer of Filmation Associates. * "Isis: Spots of the Leopard" redirects to this page. * This episode is included on disc one of the Secrets of Isis: The Complete Series DVD collection by BCI. * Executive producer Richard M. Rosenbloom is credited as Dick Rosenbloom in this episode. * Actor Edward Cross is credited as Ed. Cross in this episode. * There are a total of seven credited cast members in this episode. * Other websites identify this episode as "Spots of the Leopard", but the DVD menu titles it "The Spots of the Leopard". * This is the first episode of Isis directed by Arnold Laven. He directs six episodes of the series in total. His next episode is "The Sound of Silence". * This is the only episode of Isis written by James Schmerer. * Tut the bird makes an appearance in this episode. * In this episode, Isis uses the power of Flight, Superhuman strength, and Telekinesis. * Despite its title, there are no actual leopards in this episode. Allusions * The title relates to the phrase, "A leopard never changes his spots", meaning that a person who has a history of demonstrating bad behavior, will likely continue to do so, regardless of any efforts they make to change. In this episode, it refers to Chuck Nelson's criminal history. Oddities * Everyone always seems to know Isis on sight. Introductions are rarely made. * Jenny couldn't get the log off of her leg by herself and had to scream for help. Seriously? Sure, the log was a little weighty, but she could have easily rolled it off her leg. A child could have done it. If I were Isis, I would be pissed that she wasted my time with something so menial. Jenny just lazy. * When Isis uses her telekinesis, she kind of looks like she's giving a "Sieg Heil" sign. Bloopers * When Isis is using telekinesis to lift the car into the air, it is blue. The actual car that the actors are in however, is colored red, which can be seen in a close-up shot. Quotes * See also External Links * * * Keywords Birds | California | Divine empowerment | Flight | High school | Superhero | Superhuman strength | Teacher | Telekinesis Category:1975/Episodes Category:September, 1975/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories Category:Verified